Some things Never Change
by ohsnapitzshiv
Summary: It's senior year and members of the Glee club are ready for college. But what happens with something tragic happens? What will happen to Quinn & Puck?  I DON'T OWN GLEE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's ohsnapitzshiv. I hope you all like this fanfic. It's my first one on Glee. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. First chapter may be a little boring but the next chapter should be much more interesting. Hope you all like! Don't forget to review! :) **

* * *

><p>Everyone was practicing their routines for their upcoming performance when Principle Figgins walked in. "Quinn, may I see you in my office please?" he asked. Quinn looked a bit shocked. She had ditched her punk – rock attitude and had stayed out of trouble since. Principle Figgins noticed her shocked and frightened facial expression and informed her that it was nothing bad. She nodded and quickly got up to meet him in his office. Everyone was too busy working on their performance to even notice that Quinn had been called out.<p>

Quinn finally arrived into his office and sat down in one of the three chairs facing Principle Figgin's desk. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Well…I've got a letter for you…from Yale." He said, handing her the cream colored envelope. Quinn felt herself getting nervous. She hadn't expected them to send her feedback so quickly. She just stared at the envelope for a couple minutes, trying to wrap her head around the thought of the possibility of going to Yale. "Well…open it!" said Principle Figgins, breaking the silence. "Uh..uhm..okay." and with that, she slowly opened the envelope, unfolding the paper inside it. She began reading it out loud. "Dear Quinn Fabray, we are pleased to tell you that Yale University has accepted your application due to your high academic abilities." She couldn't even finish the rest of the letter before screaming. She had tears of joy in her eyes. She jumped up and down from the excitement. She even game Principle Figgins a hug! She quickly ran out excited to tell the Glee club her news. She quietly walked when Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Quinn! Where were you? We needed you to sing your part!" lectured Rachel. "I'm sorry, but the news I got was way more important than that." She said, with a big smile on her face. By then, everyone had turned around to look at Quinn. "Oh yeah, and what is the big news you got?" asked Mr. Schuester. "Well…I got into Yale!" she said. Everyone screamed in excitement for her. "No freaking way!" yelled Tina. Everyone got up to go attack Quinn with hugs. "Damn girl, you be ballin'!" said Mercedes, giving her a high five. "I'm very proud of you." Said Mr. Schuester, giving her a hug. "Thanks guys." She said giving a proud smile. Everyone was proud of her; even Puck, who surprisingly even gave Quinn a bear hug. "Good job, Fabray." He whispered into her ear. She looked up and gave him her little smile, the one she was known for. Quinn had sacrificed so much in her life. She thought she was going actually be a 'Lima Loser' after her pregnancy. She lost all hope. But, Glee club was there for her.

"Can you believe it? She got into Yale, Tina. Yale! I've worked my ass off to get into Brown, and I got rejected. I can't believe this." Complained Mike, as he shoved his books into his locker. "Mike, calm down. She worked her ass off too! And you want to know the real reason you didn't get into Brown? You didn't get in because I saw what you put on your application. You didn't put half the things you've accomplished on there. You can't fool me. You didn't want to get into Brown." "Tina, what the hell are you talking about? You sound like a crazy person right now." "I know you only applied because your parents wanted you too. I knew that you were secretly hoping you didn't get in. You want to be a performer. And that's what you should do, Mike. Tell them you don't want to be a lawyer or doctor." "You do realize I'm Asian…right? My parents would disown me if I told them something crazy like that! I got a 95% on my chemistry test last week and they asked me what happened to the other 5%. After I explained to them about the 3 questions I missed, they felt that the questions I missed were too easy to miss so they grounded me for a month. Now, do you really think they would support my decision in becoming a performer?" Tina just sighed, disgusted by her boyfriend's lack of perseverance and walked away.

Meanwhile; Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes stood by their lockers watching Finn and Rachel argue about the upcoming performance. "Finn, do you not understand what I'm saying?" "Rach, calm down! It'll be okay. I doubt Quinn and Puck will mind. They're just going to be singing together. It's not a big deal." "Yeah, but I don't want them to screw up our performance if they're not really into the performance. I need it to be realistic, Finn. This cannot be a disaster. Mr. Schue finally gave me the chance to direct this performance and I cannot mess this up!" The Glee club, well actually Rachel, was organizing the Valentine's Day performance and the lead singers would be coupled up. Rachel finally thought it would be best that the lead singers be herself, Finn, Quinn, and Puck, but she was worried that Quinn and Puck wouldn't like to be paired up together after all they had gone through. "It'll be fine! Quinn won't have a problem at all and I'll talk to Puck to make sure he'll be okay about it. Alright?" "Ugh. Fine." And with that, Rachel stomped off with a pouty face. With that, Finn set off to find Puck to make his new, high maintenance girlfriend happy. Finn finally found him flirting with a cheer leader. "You know…you're face…I really like it. Wanna go out sometimes?" he asked, trying be charming but epically failing at it. The girl just laughed and walked off. Finn walked up to him laughing. "What the hell was that? You don't go up to a girl and say you like her face, bro." "Shut up. I don't see you getting anyone better than Berry." He said, smirking. "Whatever. But listen, Rachel's all worried that you might not want to sing with Quinn for the performance…you're cool with it right?" asked Finn, a little nervous by how his friend would respond. "Ehh, it's okay. I'm cool with it. It's just a stupid performance." "Okay. Thanks man. See yah."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all like the first chapter? Yeah, I know. It's a little boring but I promise, the next chapter should be much more interesting! Don't forget to review!<strong>

**-ohsnapitzshiv**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. Here it is, Chapter 2. I hope this makes it a little more interesting. I know it's short, but I promise to update soon. **

**Hope you all like it! :) **

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>After lunch, the Glee club arrived into the auditorium, ready for rehearsals.<p>

"Okay! Places everyone! Come on guys hurry! Brittany! Stop it! Brittany! Get out of that corner! What are you doing? Ughhhh. Quinn! Quinn! Where's Puck? Go find him!" yelled Rachel, stressed out about the performance.

"Santana! Come on! Can you please go and get Brittany out of that corner? I don't know what she is doing and we need to get started! Oh my god! She's playing with a rat! Oh my god! Santana! Go over there and do something!" ordered Rachel, frustrated.

"I'm going, I'm going! Sheesh! Brittany! Put that thing down! Brittany! ¿Qué pasa con esta chica?" yelled Santana as she walked towards Brittany.

While Santana was dealing with Brittany, Rachel was going crazy because she couldn't find the CD. "Kurt! Kurt! Where did I put the CD? I thought I gave it you! Kurt?"

"I swear to god, this girl is not normal. There is no way a human can be that annoying!" said Kurt, annoyed by how bossy Rachel was.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, everyone was ready to rehearse.

"Okay, and a one, and a two, and one, two, three, four, hit it!"

After an hour of rehearsals, the Glee club was ready to go home. They all walked out ready to get into their own cars when Quinn got a phone call from someone totally unexpected.

"Hello?" she asked, not recognizing the number.

"Q-Quinn? You have to get to the hospital. Please!" And then Quinn recognized the familiar voice. Shelby. She seemed like she was crying.

"Shelby?" she asked, shocked. When Quinn had said her name out loud, everyone turned around to look at her. But it caught Puck's attention the most.

"Quinn! You have to get here. Please! It's…its Beth!"

Right when Shelby had said 'Beth', Quinn felt like she had just been stabbed. Even though she pretended that the pregnancy had meant nothing to her, and that she didn't have strong feelings for Beth, she did. She loved Beth. She loved her so damn much. She just didn't show it; especially not around Puck.

"Wha..what?" she asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. By now, everyone knew something had happened. Puck immediately ran up in front of her.

"Quinn…what..why are you crying?" he asked her.

Quinn ignored him and paid attention to the phone call with Shelby.

"Just please…Quinn get here as fast as you can. I have nobody here with me."

"Uh..I…okay. I'm leaving right now."

Quinn couldn't breathe. She felt like she could just pass out in second. Everyone had now made a circle around her and Puck.

"Quinn! Why the hell did she call?" asked Puck, praying that it had nothing to do with Beth.

"Shelby's in the hospital…she said…she said it's Beth." And with that, she began to cry. But she had no time for that; she had to get to the hospital quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooooo...how did you all like it? Tell me by reviewing! I'll update soon! &amp; sorry for the length of the chapter. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. <strong>

**:)**

**-ohsnapitzshiv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know it's not much but its something, right? Anyways here's chapter 3. Hope you all like it! Chapter 4 should be up soon!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>Quinn couldn't breathe. She couldn't even get the car door open; she kept missing the key hole because her tears were blurring her vision.<p>

"I got it." Said Puck, taking the keys out of her hand and gesturing her to go to the passenger side.

Quinn walked around and got in after Puck had unlocked her car. The whole Glee club followed behind them in their own cars.

Just to their luck, they hit traffic on their way to the hospital.

"Fuck." Muttered Puck underneath his breath.

After an hour, the cars began to move. Puck speeded up a little bit to make up for the time.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Quinn got out as fast as she could and ran inside.

She stopped at the front desk and asked for Shelby. "Where is Shelby?"

"I'm sorry miss, but we need a last name as well." Quinn couldn't think; she just froze. How could she forget her daughter's last name?

"Corcoran. Shelby Corcoran." Replied Puck, coming from behind.

'_Of course he would know.' _Thought Quinn, relating to the fact that Shelby and Puck had a 'thing' before Shelby had quit her job at the school.

"Okay…uhmmm….her daughter is in surgery right now…so she is in the waiting room in hallway B." said the nurse up front, looking at the computer screen.

"Oh my god…oh my…oh my god. She's in surgery? Oh god. Puck, god damn it. She's in surgery!" Quinn said, panicking.

"Quinn, calm down. Let's go." Puck said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the elevator. The Glee club also followed them.

Once they arrived to the second floor, they walked towards the waiting room in hallway B.

They saw Shelby, sitting in a chair, with her face in her hands.

"Shelby?" asked Puck, nudging her a bit. She looked up and stood up, falling into Puck's arms.

Quinn looked away. The last thing she needed was to see them together, especially right now.

Shelby sat down, motioning everyone else to also sit.

"Uhm. So what exactly happened?" asked Quinn, eyeing the cuts and bruises on Shelby's forehead.

"I…Quinn…I don't know what I was thinking. I was just going to the grocery store…and it's just two miles away so I thought I would just put Beth in the front seat. I hadn't strapped her in or anything…and a car suddenly came out of nowhere and hit us…on her side." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Quinn didn't feel sadness. She felt anger. Anger towards her stupidity.

"What?" she said loudly, standing up. "You…you…how the fuck can you be so god damn stupid?" she yelled, almost throwing herself at Shelby. "Because of your stupidity, my daughter could be dead right now!" she yelled. Santana stood up, standing next to Quinn, whispering to her to calm down.

"No. I won't calm down. Because of her," Quinn said pointing to Shelby. "My daughter could be dead!" she yelled.

Shelby finally stood up. "You lost your daughter the day you gave her up for adoption, Quinn." Said Shelby, sternly.

By now, everyone had stood up.

"Quinn, please just calm down." Said Puck, finally speaking.

"You don't tell me to calm down, Puck." Said Quinn, with rage in her voice.

Right when Quinn was about to say something else, the doctor came out.

"Doctor! Please tell me! How is my baby?" asked Shelby. Walking away from the group and towards the doctor. Her eyes were glistening with hope.

"I…I'm sorry. There is no way to sugar coat this but…the surgery we preformed was very risky. I'm sorry but…Beth Corcoran did not make it. I'm very sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? How did you all like it?<strong>

**Review!**

**-ohsnapitzshiv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Takes for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it so far. Anyways, I hope you all continue to like it. Don't forget to review! :]**

* * *

><p>Quinn had heard what the doctor had said, but she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. How could she believe that her two year old daughter was dead?<p>

"W…what did you just say?" she asked again.

"Beth did not make it out of the surgery. She was pronounced dead about 20 minutes ago. I'm sorry for your loss." He said. The doctor seemed very calm. It seemed like he had been telling people that their two year old had died all his life.

"No. Stop it. She is not dead. She can't be fucking dead." yelled Puck.

"I'm sorry…" and with that, the doctor walked away.

Shelby just sat there, her eyes wide. Then all of a sudden, she started going ballistic.

"My baby! My baby is dead!" she yelled, sobbing.

Everyone gathered around her, forgetting about Quinn. Rachel and Puck sat on both sides of Shelby trying to comfort her. Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, & even Sugar tried to calm Shelby down. But how can you calm down a woman who just lost child?

Quinn couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as the woman who killed her daughter. She covered her mouth before she allowed a sob to escape and ran out of the waiting room. She slammed the door hard enough to get everyone's attention.

"Shit. Quinn!" yelled Santana, feeling guilty that they had forgotten about Quinn at the moment.

"Quinn! Come back! Quinn!" she yelled again, running after her.

Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, & Brittany followed Santana, hoping to find Quinn.

They searched the whole hospital and didn't find her anywhere. Finally, before giving up, Santana decided to check her car, and that's where she found her.

"Quinn! Open the door! Quinn! God damn it unlock the door!" she yelled, before Quinn unlocked the door.

Quinn just sat there, crying her eyes out.

"Quinn…come here."

Santana leaned in to give her a hug.

"She...She killed my baby! She killed Beth! I'm fucking eighteen years old and I know better than to put a two year old in the front seat. She would have been alive if it weren't for Shelby." said Quinn, in between sobs.

"And…and…Puck doesn't even care about me. He seems to be more interested in Shelby. He doesn't even care about me! Our daughter just fucking died and he doesn't even talk to me or ask me how I feel or anything!"

"Quinn...calm down. Don't worry about Puck right now. I'll talk to him. Puck…well...I'll just talk to him. Just don't worry about it...okay?"

Quinn was so grateful to have Santana comfort her. Two years ago, nobody, heck she wouldn't have even believed that Santana Lopez would be comforting Quinn Fabray. They were constantly competing against each other over stupid things. But right now, Quinn felt like Santana was the most comforting person at the moment.

"Come on. Let's go back. Everyone's worried." said Santana, pulling out a tissue from her Cheerio's jacket. Quinn simply nodded and got out of the car slowly.

Quinn and Santana walked into the waiting room where the whole group was. Brittany and Mercedes attacked Quinn with hugs as soon as she walked in. After they had finally let go of her; Kurt, Blaine, and Sam walked over to give her their share of hugs. Puck didn't even look up once to see Quinn. He was too occupied comforting Shelby.

They had been at the hospital for over five hours when the doctor finally came out to give Shelby, Puck, and Quinn the paperwork they needed to fill out.

"It says Beth was adopted…Are her birth parents here?" asked the doctor.

Puck, sitting next to Shelby raised his hand while Quinn, on the other end of the room raised her hand.

"Alright…you two follow me. Shelby, I'll need to see you after they're done filling out the papers."

Shelby nodded as Quinn and Puck followed the doctor into his office.

"Again, I'm really sorry for your alls loss." he said, once again.

"Okay…you two need to sign here…and here…and right over here." he said, pointing to the spots that needed to be signed.

Quinn took a pen and quickly scribbled her signature on to the paperwork gave the pen to Puck, not looking at him once.

Puck signed his name besides Quinn and returned the pen.

"I..uhm…can I see…her?" he asked, carefully.

"Yes…you may. If you follow me…I'll take you to the room."

Quinn looked up at Puck.

"Are you crazy? How…how can you…"

"I want to see my god damn daughter. This will be the last time I see her. I want to see her." he said sternly.

Quinn just shook her head and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I know...what a horrible way to end a chapter. Sorry! :(<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter overall. Chapter 5 should be up soon. Don't forget to review! =]**

**-ohsnapitzshiv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter! **

**BTW: I am thinking about starting a new story! It will include more of the Glee cast but will mostly focus around Quinn & Puck. **

**Thanks again for all your love & support! **

**:)**

**-ohsnapitzshiv**

**DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I forgot to put disclaimers on the last 4 chapters. **

**-I don't own Glee. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. :[**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out of the room and met up with the group in the waiting room.<p>

"Where's Puck?" asked Shelby, noticing that Quinn came out alone.

"He…he…uhm. He went to see the…body…" said Quinn, not making eye contact.

Shelby simply nodded and sat back down.

Twenty minutes later, Puck came back with the doctor. Everyone noticed how red and puffy Puck's eyes looked.

"Shelby, I'll see you now." said the doctor, motioning Shelby to follow him.

Shelby gave Puck a quick hug and thanked everyone for being there and left.

The room was silent. Nobody knew what to do. Puck looked over at Quinn, who was silently looked out the window. Her short blonde hair was a mess and her cheeks were stained with tears. He slowly walked over to her, everyone watching his movement.

He sat down in the chair besides her and slowly moved his arm so he could hold her hand. She hadn't noticed that he had moved across the room and sat down next to her until she felt his hand carefully take hers into his. She quickly retrieved her hand back with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, with anger in her voice.

'_What the hell is he doing? He spent five hours comforting Shelby and being by her side. He didn't even think about me. And now he was here trying to comfort me now? After my daughter is fucking dead?' _thought Quinn.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice, Quinn. You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Why don't you go be nice to Shelby? I mean you've already spent the whole time with her? I mean it's not like Beth was my daughter or anything. I didn't need support from anyone." she said, with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh and really Puck? You want to call me a bitch right now? You know. Fuck you, Puck. Fuck you." she said, tears from her eyes threatening to fall.

Everyone stared at Puck. What she said was true. And everyone knew it. Maybe Puck didn't realize because he was still traumatized from the death, but everyone knew.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up.

"Home." she said, as she gathered her coat and purse.

"Quinn…let me drive you. I don't think you should be driving right now…" said Finn. Rachel agreed, wanting to help the girl.

"No. I'm fine." replied Quinn, sternly.

"Quinn…no. I'm not letting you drive alone." said Sam.

"I said I'm fine." replied Quinn, with rage in her voice.

"I don't care what you say. We are not letting you drive alone." said Santana, grabbing the key from Quinn.

"Here, Finn. Drive her home." ordered Santana, giving him the key.

Quinn rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door with Finn following behind her.

Quinn looked back at the group one more time; they all gave her a sad smile. She then turned to look at Puck, who was staring at her. She quickly looked away and continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhh. I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Some of you all may think this isn't really a Puck &amp; Quinn story because they're not in love and 'together' but I'm trying to show how complicated their relationship is and how Quinn really feels and how Puck can be a total jerk sometimes. <strong>

**Hope you all liked it!**

**xx**

**-ohsnapitzshiv**


End file.
